The present disclosure relates to glass-ceramics of the lithium aluminosilicate type, having a dark color and containing a solid solution of β-quartz as the predominant crystalline phase. The disclosure also relates to articles made from such glass-ceramics, precursor glasses for such glass-ceramics, and methods for obtaining such glass-ceramics and related articles.